


Warm

by creivel



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Asmodian, Elyos, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creivel/pseuds/creivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life at the kindling friendship-turned-romance of a feisty Asmodian woman and a remarkably tolerant Elyos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

“What are you doing,” Tai said with furrowed brows, a statement made with a hint mild annoyance more than a legitimate question.

“Just keep holding your arms out,” the Asmodian woman called out from the other room. He could hear the sounds of scraping and bottles clinking together as though she was digging through a pile of junk. He wasn't sure what to expect, but didn't assume it was anything pleasant.

Kess scuttled back into the room, face twisted in concentration as folds of brown and gray fabric sat piled in her strained arms, just reaching up to her chin. With an exaggerated groan, she flung the items into Tai's open arms, and he promptly yelped as the weight was slammed into his chest and nearly toppled him backwards into a wall. She stepped away, beaming proudly and placing her clawed hands on her hips.

“The void are these?” He growled, looking down at the furs while their stench- dust and a bit of rotting wood- caused him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. When Tai shifted his gaze upward, he caught her plucking a clean, white cloak from a hook on the far all and draping it over her shoulders.

“Brax skins I picked up outside of Morheim a while back. They smell bad, but they're the heaviest and warmest blankets you'll find anywhere.” She stared at him for a moment, expectantly waiting for something, but he merely stood there awkwardly with the skins testing his arms' strength. Several seconds ticked by before she sighed and shook her head, Tai's cheeks flaring red in embarrassment.

“You're going to want to bring those along where we're going,” she explained vaguely, and at this, he raised a brow at her in suspicion. 

“And where are we going?” He dared to ask, Kess immediately lighting up with a sickeningly sweet and somewhat disturbing grin-- for an Asmodian. He was still struggling to get used to the friendliness of this shadow-dweller, as the only smile or laughter he had ever seen from her kin was one of frenzied bloodlust as they charged at him with the intent to kill. They were a frightening people.

“I want to show you that Asmodae isn't just a dark, terrible place like you Elyos seem to think. There's a lot of beauty in our world that you wont find anywhere else.” She adjusted the chain attachment of her cape, which sat loosely at the base of her throat. “Plus, you said you haven't seen much snow. Our mountains are covered in it and many of our lakes are completely frozen over.” Kess noticed him frown, finding the idea unappealing, but she continued nonetheless, “during the day, especially at dawn, the snow lights up and the ice reflects the light... makes everything looks like it's covered in crystals. It's a beautiful sight, even if you'll have to dress very snug and warm to see it.”

It was uncomfortably quiet for a moment as Tai became distracted by his thoughts, once again staring blankly at the Brax skins. Kess shifted a little on her heels, watching the Elyos man curiously. 

Tai was quickly startled out of his trance as Kess approached him, gently patting the musty furs a couple times. “You'd better get yourself set up for the trip... I'm well used to the cold, but you sun-blighters would probably die within minutes of hypothermia.” 

He was about to snap back at her, a retort ready, but it died on his tongue when she inched even closer and lifted a single skin from the pile, flicking it out backwards to its full length behind him, and securing it over his shoulders. Her hands were sitting against his chest and still clutching the fur when she looked up, her hawk-like, yellow eyes locking with his, and she smiled at him.

She was right. It was very warm.


End file.
